Different data transmission approaches are known in conventional technology that are conventionally designed to allow data transmission via a channel in a predetermined frequency range (bandwidth). In conventional technology, different transmission methods exist that are used in the context of wired or wireless channels. Exemplarily, reference is made to the DAB standard (digital audio broadcasting), the DVB-T standard, the WLAN standard or the different mobile radio standards (e.g. LTE). Wired standards comprise, for example, the ADSL standard or the VDSL standard. In these known transmission approaches, transmitters/receivers are provided which operate according to the provisions of the standard in a specific frequency range and are implemented for that purpose.
Known transmission methods that are used in the above-stated approaches comprise, for example, the OFDM approach (orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing), where several orthogonal carriers are used for digital data transmission, wherein the payload information to be transmitted with a high data rate is at first split into several sub-data streams and these sub-data streams are then separately modulated and transmitted. Transmit devices implementing the above-mentioned standards and using the OFDM method are adapted to the specific frequency range where the same are to be used as well as to the multiple-path propagation found in the typical application scenarios. For applications where the use of a channel is to be performed according to one of the above-stated standards, the known transmit devices can easily be used.
In situations where the channel characteristics are different to those defined for the above-mentioned standards, for example a data transmission of one or several sensors to a central detection location at low frequencies, wherein the transmission is optimized for a different channel, it is common in conventional technology up to now to newly develop and structure transmit/receive devices adapted to the channel, which is accompanied by a significant effort with respect to development costs and development time.